Field
Compounds, compositions, and methods for the treatment of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection are disclosed. In particular, novel polycyclic carbamoylpyridone compounds and methods for their preparation and use as therapeutic or prophylactic agents are disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
Human immunodeficiency virus infection and related diseases are a major public health problem worldwide. Human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) encodes three enzymes which are required for viral replication: reverse transcriptase, protease, and integrase. Although drugs targeting reverse transcriptase and protease are in wide use and have shown effectiveness, particularly when employed in combination, toxicity and development of resistant strains have limited their usefulness (Palella, et al. N. Engl. J Med. (1998) 338:853-860; Richman, D. D. Nature (2001) 410:995-1001).
Pregnane X receptor (PXR) is a nuclear receptor that is one of the key regulators of enzymes involved in metabolism and elimination of small molecules from the body. Activation of PXR is known to up-regulate or induce the production of metabolic enzymes such as cytochrome P450 3A4 (CYP3A4) as well as enzymes involved in transport such as OATP2 in the liver and intestine (Endocrine Reviews (2002) 23(5):687-702). When one drug causes the up-regulation of these and other enzymes by activation of PXR, this can reduce the absorption and/or exposure of a co-administered drug that is susceptible to the up-regulated enzymes. To minimize the risk of this type of drug-drug interaction, it is desirable to minimize PXR activation. Further, it is known that PXR is activated by many different classes of molecules (Endocrine Reviews (2002) 23(5):687-702). Thus for drugs that will be co-administered with other drugs, it is important to test for and minimize PXR activation.
Transporters have been identified as playing a role in the pharmacokinetic, safety and efficacy profile or drugs, and certain drug-drug interactions are mediated by transporters. See, Giacomini K M, et al. ““Membrane transporters in drug development,” Nat. Rev Drug Discov. 9: 215-236, 2010; Zhang L, et al. “Transporter-Mediated Drug-Drug Interactions,” Clin. Pharm. Ther. 89(4):481-484 (2011). One transporter, the organic cation transporter 2 (OCT2; SLC22A2), is a member of the solute carrier (SLC) super-family of transporters and is primarily localized on the basolateral membrane of the renal proximal tubule. OCT2, in concert with apical expressed multidrug and toxin extrusion (MATE) transporters 1 and 2-K, is believed to form the major cationic secretion pathway in the kidney and has been shown to transport endogenous compounds including creatinine and xenobiotics including metformin. Inhibition of OCT2 can thus lead to increased levels of serum creatinine and the potential for increased levels of other OCT2 substrates. It is important as well to test and reduce OCT2 inhibition of drugs.
A goal of antiretroviral therapy is to achieve viral suppression in the HIV infected patient. Treatment guidelines published by the United States Department of Health and Human Services provide that achievement of viral suppression requires the use of combination therapies, i.e., several drugs from at least two or more drug classes. (Panel on Antiretroviral Guidelines for Adults and Adolescents. Guidelines for the use of antiretroviral agents in HIV-1-infected adults and adolescents. Department of Health and Human Services. Available at http://aidsinfo.nih.gov/ContentFiles/AdultandAdolescentGL.pdf. Section accessed Mar. 14, 2013.) In addition, decisions regarding the treatment of HIV infected patients are complicated when the patient requires treatment for other medical conditions (Id. at E-12). Because the standard of care requires the use of multiple different drugs to suppress HIV, as well as to treat other conditions the patient may be experiencing, the potential for drug interaction is a criterion for selection of a drug regimen. As such, there is a need for antiretroviral therapies having a decreased potential for drug interactions.
Accordingly, there is a need for new agents that inhibit the replication of HIV and that minimize PXR activation when co-administered with other drugs.